Sectumsempra
by reyincoloro
Summary: La historia se sitúa en el baño donde Myrtle la llorona pasa sus días lamentándose, hasta que un joven de aproximadamente 16 años ingresa luciendo atormentado y con lágrimas en el rostro. Pero otro más aparece, desatando una pelea de varitas que resulta más caótica de lo esperado.


**Los personajes manipulados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Y también algunos fragmentos que fueron sacados de la obra original (Harry Potter &the half-blood Prince).**

* * *

En el baño de chicas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, un joven de cabello blanquecino ingresó algo así como desesperado.  
Lo sabía. Lo sabía y nadie podía enterarse. Por fin había descubierto el porqué de su misión, el porqué de su unión a los Mortífagos. Por fin sabía la razón del Señor Tenebroso en encargarle tal labor.  
Se posó sobre un lavamanos y ojeó su reflejo afligido. "Él quiere matarme", pensó "él quiere vengar el fallo de mi padre…"  
Lágrimas caían por su delicado rostro, ablandando la dura expresión que usualmente llevaba.  
Myrtle, un alma que se había negado a morir, lo oyó desde un cubículo y se aproximó hacia él.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó ella. Pero él no respondió, simplemente negó e intentó cubrirse para que no lo viese. Myrtle la llorona comenzó a decirle que no hacía falta, que no había nada malo en llorar, que ella lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero nuevamente la ignoró, volviendo a posar sus manos en el lavatorio.  
Pero Draco, el joven que lloraba, no pudo contenerse por mucho más. De un momento a otro se desmoronó internamente. Alguien tenía que saberlo, a alguien tenía que contárselo.  
-Ya, ya… -canturreaba la voz de Myrtle la llorona desde uno de los cubículos. –Ya, ya…

Cuéntame… ¿qué te pasa?... Quizá pueda ayudarte…  
-Nadie puede ayudarme. –dijo Malfoy. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. –No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… no sirvo para eso… y si no lo hago pronto… dijo que me mataría…

Y al decirlo gimoteó. Las palabras por fin habían fluido, y por más de que ella no pudiera ayudarlo en lo absoluto, se sentía agradecido de su insistencia, de su preocupación. Lágrimas atravesaban su pálido rostro, aterrizando en el mugriento lavamanos. Malfoy jadeó y tosió, y entonces, con un gran estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza y a través del espejo resquebrajado, miró a Harry, el pelinegro de la cicatriz que él tanto odiaba, observándolo sobre su hombro.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta con rapidez, levantando su varita. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que lo viera? Encima llorando, para horror suyo.  
Instintivamente Harry sacó la suya.

El embrujo que Malfoy arrojó a Harry falló por centímetros, haciendo añicos la lámpara que estaba en el muro junto a él. Inmediatamente se alejó, logrando escapar de los escombros.  
Su respiración se tornó superficial. Y al notarlo levantó su propia varita, un tanto tembloroso, para arrojarle otro maleficio, pensando que el de gafas se lo devolvería al instante.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Deténganse! –chilló Myrtle la llorona, su voz hacía eco en el cuarto de baño. -¡Alto! ¡PAREN YA!

Se escuchó un terrible estruendo y la cabina que estaba junto a Harry explotó; intentó hacer el hechizo de las piernas pegadas pero éste rozó la oreja de Malfoy y golpeó el muro detrás de él, destrozando el tanque de agua sobre el que estaba Myrtle, quien gritó fuertemente; el agua se empezó a derramar por todos lados y tanto Harry como Draco resbalaron a la vez, que con el rostro contorsionado, gritaba:

-Cruci…

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA! –gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas desde el piso, al mismo tiempo que agitaba salvajemente la varita.

Y el joven Malfoy se sintió morir. Sangre salió despedida a borbotones de su rostro y pecho, luciendo imparable. Cayendo por la sorpresa, este intentó removerse inquieto por los resultados del… ¿Sectumsempra? Se extrañó, ya que dicho hechizo no le sonaba en lo absoluto. Pero se tranquilizó al pensar que "bueno", se dijo para sus adentros "al menos no me mató el Señor Tenebroso". Casi sonrió, pero la sangre seguía corriendo hacia el exterior atrozmente y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho bañado en sangre, intentando vagamente que se detuviese.  
El poco color de su rostro, poco a poco se fue disminuyendo y lo único que logró ver en esos instantes fue a Harry.

-No…- jadeó este último. Y Draco supo, en ese instante, que Potter nunca lo había odiado realmente, que al igual que él, sentía una atracción inevitable que le incitaba automáticamente a tratarlo mal, a despreciarlo. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, él no…  
-No… no quise…

Notó que Harry no sabía lo que había hecho, que se sentía totalmente arrepentido, que él tampoco esperaba estos resultados. Que se suponía que era un hechizo más del montón, que no le harían tanto daño como evidentemente había hecho.  
Harry cayó de rodillas a un lado de Malfoy, quien temblaba incontroladamente en el charco de su propia sangre. Quiso hablar, pero no tenía palabras. Ninguno tenía palabra alguna, porque con solo mirarse ya todo estaba escrito. Se comprendían en totalidad.

Draco notó como, conmocionado, a Harry se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer. Y en eso, sus jadeos se vieron interrumpidos por Myrtle la llorona, que dejó salir un ensordecedor grito:

-¡ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO!  
Vió a Harry pararse de un salto y ahogar un grito. Evidentemente el grito de Myrtle había sido lo suficientemente potente como para que el profesor Snape entrara corriendo. Empujó bruscamente a Harry hacia un lado y se puso de rodillas junto a Malfoy.  
Este quiso hablar y decir que no, que no lo alejasen. Porque ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos, porque por más que esos fuesen sus últimos momentos y odiase a Harry, lo quería cerca.

Sacando su varita, Snape se puso a trazar con ella sobre las profundas heridas que la maldición de Harry le había causado, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un encantamiento que sonaba como una canción. La sangre pareció dejar de fluir. Snape limpió el rostro de Malfoy y repitió su hechizo. Parecía como si hubiera cosido las heridas.

Harry suspiró aliviado, pero igualmente aún seguía sin poder asimilar los hechos. Myrtle la llorona seguía sollozando y lamentándose sobre ellos.  
Cuando Snape pareció terminar su contra-hechizo por tercera vez, ayudó a Malfoy a incorporarse, aunque no lo logró del todo.

-Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Te podrían quedar las cicatrices, pero si tomas dittany inmediatamente podremos evitarlas… Vamos…

Sosteniendo al rubio, el profesor atravesó el baño en busca de la salida. Y en eso sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, haciendo que lo último que Draco haya visto antes de caer inconsciente, fueran sus ojos verde brillante.


End file.
